Christmas time is here
by john armtrong
Summary: Tis the season. the season for love, family, and proposals...or maybe that's just boomer. birthday bash universe.


Well Marry Christmas everyone. Hope you enjoy.

"Butch that's mine" Buttercup shouts as Butch snatch's her cookie. "You want it back, then you gotta give me a kiss babe" Butch teases. Buttercup smiled and said in a dangerously sweet voice "Ok…. sweet heart". Butch's eyes get big as he sees the look on Buttercups face. "Run Butch" Boomer shouts as Buttercup chases her fiancé down the side walk. The reds, blues and greens had just finish ice skating (the greens had skided along the ice, trying not to fall) and were enjoying fresh baked cookies and hot chocolate from a local coffee shop as they walked threw the park. "You'd think they were still five the way they fight" Blossom says with a chuckle. "Butch still is" Brick says causing the group to laugh.

"Hey lets make snow angles, come on Boomie" Bubbles said pulling Boomer toward the fresh snow. "No Bubbles, we have to go do our Christmas shopping, you two can make snow angles later" Blossom said as Bubbles pouted. As the group caught up with the greens they saw that the two greens were laying in the snow kissing. "Yo Casanova lets go, we got to go buy presents, you two can make out later" Brick said as the greens got up and knocked the snow off there cloths.

With all the crime fighting lately the gang had kept putting off there Christmas shopping until it was Christmas eve. "Alright lets get this head ache over with" Buttercup gowned. "You guys take the mall on the south side of town and we'll handle the north and remember don't forget The Professor" Blossom said. The six bid there counterparts fare well and they were off.

The girls landed at the mall and walked inside. "Alright lets split up, we can cover more ground that way" Blossom said. The three dissapered all on a mission for the perfect gift. Buttercup went into the small family owned gun shop. "Alright where is it" she said as she looked over the gun rack, after a few minutes she had watched Butch drool over a piticular rifle when they had come in here three weeks ago and now she was afraid they sold it. Just then the owner came up to her and said with a knowing smile "I held it back, he seemed like he really wanted it" the owner came out with a long box. Buttercup thanked him and after she filled out the background check, she was off to finish her shopping.

Bubbles walked through the various stores not sure what to get Boomer. She knew boomer was really into writing but she had already gotten him wrighting stuff for his birthday. As she was looking she couldn't help look at the small selection of engagement rings, she always looked hoping to get one some day. "Well he'll ask me when he's ready" Bubbles thought as she walked into a video game shop to get a gift card.

Blossom walked threw the used book store. "He's already got so many books, what does he not…." Then Blossom spotted an old book on the shelf and smiled knowing brick it was a book he had been trying to find "He'll love it".

As the boys landed at there shopping destination Brick smiled and said to his brothers "So guys I'm gonna ask Blossom to marry me". The boys freeze and look at him in shock. "Wait, what" Boomer asked. "I'm gonna ask Blossom to marry me, you know I thought I'd do it as we open the presents, pretend I can't move her present and then when she get's up to help me I drop to one knee and pop the question" Brick said with a smile. Butch whopped and smacked brick on the back. "Congrats man, although your really just following my lead aren't you" Butch said with a smirk . As the two mock fought Boomer forced a smile and said "That's great Brick, I'm real happy for you".

As the boys walked in to the mall Brick said "Alright boys lets divided and conquer". The boys then split up and Boomer watched Brick zip into the jewelry store and look over the rings. Boomer sighed "Man I was gonna propose like that". As he plopped down on a bench he looked at the ring he had bought from an antique store, a silver band with a small blue diamond in the center "What do I do now" Boomer said plopping down on a bench.

"You get down on one knee, open the box and ask the love of your life to marry you, simple as that" Boomer is shocked to hear a voice then he see's it's Butch with a long box. "I thought you were shopping" Boomer said as Butch sat down next to him. "I already did the paper work on this…..I was just waiting for it to get here, so you finally gonna ask Bubbles to marry you" Butch asked with a smile. "Ya, but Brick stole my idea and I wanted this to be perfect" Boomer sighed.

"That's tough man, I mean I don't know how you can top my perfectly laid plans" Butch said with a smirk as he leaned back against the bench. "What are you talking dude, you had to change because…." Boomer started but then stopped and smiled knowing what Butch was about to say. "Look if I can convince "The toughest fighter" to marry me during a high school dance.. something she despises to her very core, I think my mushy, overly emotional, romantic of a brother can figure something better then proposing to the love of his life while she's opening presents" Butch said as Brick walked up to them.

"Yo Butch I need your help". Butch nodded and turned back to Boomer "You got this bro" Boomer nodded at Butch then walked off to do his shopping. The two ruffs walked back into the jewelry store "So you think he'll come up with something good" Butch asked as they walked threw the store. "Its Boomer were talking about here, he'll do something so romantic and mushy that we'll never hear the end of how much more romantic he is then us" Brick said with a smirk as they found the perfect ring for Blossom.

As Boomer walked threw the crowd he looked in each shop trying to find something for everyone and figure out how he was going to propose to bubbles. After buying a few things he knew Bubbles and the others would like he walked back towards his brothers and as they approached he heard "jingle bells" playing over the sound system. When he heard the line "what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh" he smiled. "Hey Boomer did…" Brick didn't finish as boomer practically slung the gifts at his brothers and said "Get those home and wrap them, I got something to take care of". Butch smiled as he watched Boomer fly off "did you see the look in his eyes". Brick chuckled "Yep and you know what that means" Butch sighed "Yep, he's about to one up us both…again" the brothers smiled and took the presents home.

As the five met back up after there shopping Bubbles asked "Where's Boomie". Butch surged and said "He said he had some business to attend". Just then a glowing Boomer landed next to the group and said "Hey Bubbles you got any plans tonight". Bubbles shook her head "No, why". Boomer smiled and said "Would you go out with me tonight". The boys gave each other a side glance and smiled. "Sure Boomer Id love to" Bubbles said. The six flew home and spent the next couple of hours wrapping there gifts then everyone gathered to watch "The Grinch" with Jim Carrey.

"You ready Bubbles" Boomer asked. "Yep" she smiled as the two waved buy to there siblings. Once the door was closed Bubbles asked "So what are we…" she stopped when she saw a one horse sleigh. "I heard the song today and I thought you'd appreciate some alone time, just the two of us" Boomer said, he was thank full for the scarf because it covered up his blush. The two rode along laughing pointing out constellations and watching the snow fall and of course stopping to make snow angles.

As the horse stopped next to a hill Boomer held out his hand "I want you to see something" Boomer said. Bubbles took boomers and the two floated up the hill. As they reached the top they could see Townsville lit up. "Oh, wow this is beautiful" Bubbles said. "Ya, it is beautiful but its not the reason I brought you up here" Boomer said. Bubbles turned "What do you…." She froze and covered her mouth as Boomer got down on one knee and opening the box reveling her dream ring. "Bubbles ever since that kiss at my tenth birthday I've had a crush on you. But the day I asked you to be my girlfriend I knew I never wanted to be separate from you again… so Bubbles…" Boomer didn't finish as Bubbles jumped up and down screaming "YES, YES, YES I'LL MARRY YOU". She tackled Boomer and the two laughed as Boomer slid the ring on Bubbles finger.

Once the two got home Bubbles ran into the living room. "Hey girls guess…" she stopped when she saw that they were all asleep. Buttercup was laying on Butch's chest and Butch had his arm around her. The reds were snuggled close together under a blanket. "Ah there so cute" Bubbles whispered to Boomer. Just as boomer was about to say something the greens started snoring. "Yea, cute" Boomer said. The two went upstairs and put on there pj's, then the two snuggled on Boomers bed and watched there favorite Christmas specials until they too fell asleep.

The blues woke up to there siblings bursting into Boomers room. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, its Christmas time to get up" Butch and Buttercup said in unison as they jumped up and down on the bed and Blossom and Brick flew circles round the room. The blues laughed as they watched there siblings act like they were five again. After The Professor came down and they sang "Joy to the world" they all sat down and tore into there presents. The reds went first, Blossom had found Brick a copy of "How to survive the h- bomb and why" by the author of "Alas Babylon" (one of Bricks favorite books). "Oh wow, I had seen a couple of copy's of this but none in as good shape as this, thanks babe" Brick pecked her on the cheek and said "Now my turn". He walked behind the tree and groaned "Uh babe could you come here a sec". as Blossom got up Brick shot out and dropped to one knee "blossom… will" but blossom shouted yes and boomer started laughing.

"Man sis, even Bubbles let me get most of mine out" Boomer said. "Wait WHAT" Blossom said with a huge smile and bubbles stuck out her hand. After about five minutes of squealing and many congratulations the two soon to be brides joined there fiancés and finished opening the gifts. Buttercup had bought Butch a Springfield m1a socom and five magazines. Butch was hopping up and down like I little kid, he only calmed down long enough to give buttercup her own gift, a c308 also with five magazines, the others laughed as they watched the greens jump up and down with excitement.

The blues exchanged there gifts while the reds explained to the greens that they couldn't just go out back and shoot there new guns. While there gifts for each other were appreciated the blues just smiled at there family feeling all the love that surrounded them. "I love you bubbles" Boomer said with a loving smile, looking deep into her eyes as he snuggled close to her. "I love you two Boomie" Bubbles said and the two kissed, true love surrounding them.

Well there it is my Christmas story. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas with your loved ones. And remember the reason for the season, we celebrate the birth of our lord Jesus Christ, who loved us so much he came down to earth and took our sins on himself so that if we only believed in him then we could walk with him forever in paradise. And just in case no one else says it to you this Christmas… I love you. Merry Christmas.


End file.
